


My New Neighbors are Vampires.

by SumiTen



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Biting, Blood Drinking, Death Threats, Dominance, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Bondage, Masochism, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Thriller, Torture, Vampires, personal space invaded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: Hitomi and her parents move to a new neighborhood, new house- er mansion. Inherited. They aren't told about the vampires just a street away.





	1. Moving In

The door to the large mansion creaked open. Dust and cobwebs covered the place, sheets covered the furniture.

"Wow, it's so big! So much room!" A woman, brown hair and green eyes, Caucasian, early forties, cooed looking around the room. "It's so dusty." A man, also in his forties, with black hair and brown eyes, Japanese, looked around the entrance hall. "Well it hasn't been cleaned, yet." The woman snapped.

"I'm gonna go pick out a room." A girl, with short blue hair, dyed, brown eyes, about fourteen, told her parents, not looking up from her phone she walked up the stairs, lugging her large bag with her. "Be careful, Hana." The woman called.

"I'm also gonna do that.. and then don't plan on finding me for a while, I'm gonna check out the grounds." An older girl, long black hair, eyes like her mother's, walked past her parents, heading up the stairs, her green eyes scanning the entire house.

"Good luck, Hitomi!" Her mother called.

Hitomi ended up picking a room with a balcony, and a lovely few of the woods. She cleaned out the entire room, before unpacking and setting up her room. It was dusk by then, and she watched the sunset from her balcony, feeling the wind in her hair. It was nice, she decided that she was going to like it here.

But first, she simply had to check out the woods, take a nice long walk around the grounds. It had been a long ride. 

 

* * *

The woods here were big, and so it was fun to explore them, even if was getting late. I mean, it's not like I'm leaving the property. I think.. I'm not sure. 

Walking through the woods at dusk was a fun experience, though come to think of it not the best judgement call but... I mean this place is in the middle of nowhere. It's not like there's serial killers roaming about. I flinched at the sound of a branch cracking, freezing in place.

Annnddd now I'm paranoid. I knew I should have waited until tomorrow... it's just... I needed a walk! And I didn't want to walk around the mansion while my parents were cleaning it and get the way, plus Hana would get on board with my walking and never leave me alone...

It's relaxing to walk alone in the woods.

I heard another branch snap and looking around, the dark making it harder to see what was there. I didn't dare call out for someone, I mean that's how you die in horror movies right? Of course you also die by doing stupid things like walking around the woods. Fucking hell I can't win here. Maybe I should have just stayed in my room?

Thoughts whirled around my head as I heard another sound, this one sounded like a footstep.

Ok, leaving. Bye creepy thing in the dark.

I booked it out of the woods, running blindly as fast I could, until I hit something, hard, falling onto my back and sprawling across the ground. I looked up, dazed, at what I'd hit and saw one of the most handsome faces I've ever seen, along with bright, red eyes. I held in a gasp, staying up quickly as the person in question looked furious.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Trespassing here of all places? Tch, are you stupid or something?!" He growled, pushing me up against a tree. I struggled for the right words, completely taken aback by this situation and _holy shit the boy was strong._

I would have bruises later. "G-get off me! I didn't know I was trespassing!" I struggled, but the boy was immovable. "Look, I just moved in the old mansion nearby here, I'm sorry if I accidentally wondered into the wrong property. Let me go, and I promise I won't make the same mistake." 

His eyes were angry, he was furious, I've never seen so much anger in someones eyes... but it wasn't exactly directed at me, I think. He just seemed.. angry... but the hurt kind. This boy was one of those damaged types, I'm sure.

He scoffed, loosening his grip. "Don't come here again... especially not at night. I'm warning you, next time you might not be so lucky as to run into me." I give him a look.

"Lucky? You have me pinned against a tree." He gave me a irritated look. "Yes, and my brothers would have done much worse. Look just don't come here again, you got that?!" He growled harshly at me. I shot him a glare back, finally able to yank away from him. "You don't have to worry, I won't." I snapped, heading away, wondering what on earth this boy's deal was.

He has brothers who are worse? Great. That's reassuring. I live near a family of psychos.

* * *

**Right... probably gonna be slow on the updates here but I'll do my best.  
**

 


	2. My New School- wait... YOU?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitomi is ending a Night School she made it into, excited because of insomniac nature she delights in finding a school she won't be sleeping through.   
> She quickly learns that the school holds secrets.

I stood in awe in front of the large ass school. It was honestly huge. The uniform I'd gotten a little while back was... less than ideal but this school made it worth it.

Stepping into the school, I looked at my schedule. I was second year, so I was off to find my class... room 2... 3.. 4.. ah! There it is. I walked inside the classroom to find about twenty or so students, filing in with me. I took a seat near the back, not really wanting to get noticed or anything because there was no way my anxiety was gonna let me forget that.

Once everyone had filed in, I noticed a few odd students- a boy who's uniform wasn't fitted right, passed out at the desk, another one who was talking to a stuffed bear. The teacher ignored them, instead looking straight at me instead.

I tensed. Oh no. I'm gonna get called on. Shit.

"We have a new student with us, coming all the way from the states! Please introduce yourself." Nervously, I tried to hide my nervousness with stiff posture as I stood up, giving out a cheerful smile. "My name is Suzuki, Hitomi. I hope we get along well." I went to sit back down but the teacher continued to ask me questions.

"Tell us about yourself Hitomi-chan, why did you move to Japan?" Fuck you to lady. I gave out a nervous smile, awkwardly adjusting my posture again, concealing my anxiety of being put on the spot.

"Well, we recently inherited a large estate from a deceased family member, among other things." I explained. "Though I don't see how my personal life is anything for you to bother yourself with, Sensei." She bristled, before putting up a false smile. "Thank you Hitomi-chan. Now let's begin this lesson.."

The lesson drilled on, I took notes. The boy a seat over from me- it was odd that nobody would sit next to him, he was on the end and yet there was an empty seat. I didn't want to sit next to him because he was sleeping and it might make him up.

And I know better than anyone how annoying that is. He was awake now, however, and looking over at me. The way his eyes looked caught me by surprise, they were green, like, insanely green and almost cat like. 

Then of course there was the look in his eyes and expression. It was... almost akin to a predatory watching his prey, even more unnerving was the grin on his face. His eyes scanned my body, making me feel uncomfortable as his eyes lingered in a rather obvious manner in one particular area.

I place my in front of my chest, snapping it, catching his attention and bring his eyes to mine. They were scary but so were mine. This boy was not going intimidate me. I glared at him, only making his smirk widened, and he mouthed a single word at me.

_Peaches._

It took me a second to realize what he meant, before I in returned mouthed back _Fuck you._

He just snickered, and I turned away from him, going back to my notes. A piece of paper hit my head. I turned and glared at the boy in question, who just leaned back like nothing had happened. I flipped him off, though.

I went back to my notes, and felt another paper hit me. I decided to ignore it- it was just paper after all. Then, after ten more rounds of paper balls- _what the fuck is the teacher blind or something?!_ \- a pencil was thrown past my wrist- cutting it- and burring itself into my desk, going right through my notes. I stared at the pencil.

 _Oh my god. How did that happen?! It's...it's a pencil._ I turned to see the boy, looking smug, lick his lips staring at my wrist, before smugly sitting back in his chair.

"Excuse me!" I raised my hand up quickly catching the attention of the teacher, who had not even acknowledge the chaos going on. "It would seem I've been cut with a pencil. May I be excused to the nurses office to treat the wound?" I asked. The teacher looked at me, eyes flickering to the boys and back to mine, before the boy stood up. "I'll take her, Sensei." 

"Very well Sakamaki-san." The boy shot me a dangerous grin, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the class. I sputtered, unable to protest as I was shocked by this boy's strength and iron grip on my arm. It reminded me of someone.

_He's like the boy from the woods... Oh god what if this was one of the brothers he mentioned?! This strength and coldness.. it's inhuman! What are they?! The teacher knows something, and I could tell by the look in her eye that she was terrified of this.. Sakamaki._

"Hey! Um.. Who are you anyway? Why did you voltmeter to take me to the nurses office? Why were throwing things at me back there?" I questioned. The boy in questioned didn't respond, instead he just opened a random classroom door, and flung me inside. I fell onto one of the desks, and he grabbed my wrist, the injured one. I hissed in pain. 

"You talk a lot, and ask a lot of questions. I'm Ayato Sakamaki but you can call me Ore-Sama. And isn't it obvious? I want a taste~" He pulled my wrist up to his mouth, licking away the blood and sucking at the wound. My eyes widened in fear and disgust.

 _WHAT THE FUCK!!_ With a shout of panic I kneed him in the shin, and darted out the door when he released me with a grunt. I ran like my life depended on it, finding the ladies room and darting inside. I ran into of the stalls, locking it and back away from the door.

_Oh my god. What the hell is he?! Oh god, oh god, he was licking my bloody wrist and... and he was cold.. inhumanly strong... almost like a..._

I hit my cheeks, shaking my head. "No! It's stupid." I stood up, walking out of the bathroom having gained new courage, and not wanting to miss the rest of my classes, washing away any foolish thinking. After all... 

_There are no such things as vampires._

 


	3. They are all... Vampires.. ?! SHIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitomi does some research.

The moment Hitomi got home, she googled the name Sakamaki, thinking if they were rich their name might come up. She got the search results of Tougo Sakamaki, a politician.

Hitomi search some more on google maps in her area, and actually managed to find another house about three miles down the road. But she now had their possible location, so she tried looking into how many people at the school were under the name Sakamaki. Much to her horror discovered, that there are SIX of them in my school under that name.

_They... couldn't... all be related right? There can't be six crazy strong assholes in my school right? I mean it's not like vampires exist right?_

Hitomi's mind flashed back to the look in Ayato's eyes, and the fact that he was cold as fuck, how strong both he and Subaru was.. they aren't human. She knew that much. She decided to look into missing persons or reported deaths, since vampires would mean victims.

 She was not prepared for what she found.

There were reports dating back _decades._ There was at least a hundred missing persons, and the most disturbing part was that they were almost all teenage girls. They were reports of the occasional girl, Jane Doe, being found- dead, of course. Either burned or otherwise unrecognizable.

Hitmoi's knuckles and face were pale by the end of her internet search. 

 _Oh my god. There's a family of murderers in my neighborhood. I... I've met two of them. I could have died. I almost died._ The realization hit her like a brick and she straightened herself.

No more walks through the woods, and she was going to avoid Ayato and his brothers, she had there names now. Shu, Reiji, Kanato, Ayato, Laito, and Subaru.

She would avoid everyone under these names. But... after the mishap with Ayato. _Fuck she kicked him in the shins and he's tasted her blood. If he likes it he'll come for it again.. wait. If he doesn't like it he might just kill me for hitting him. He calls himself Ore-Sama, he's got an over inflated ego._ Hitomi thought grimly.

If he's mad at her still, he might try to kill her. Unless he decides he wants to use her as a blood bag. Then he might just torment her for the rest of the semester.

Fuck, this wasn't turning out how she'd excepted.

 

* * *

Hitomi was dreading seeing Ayato again. She was walking down the halls, planning on being just a little late so that she wouldn't get there early, so she wouldn't be alone with Ayato. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the class. He was in the hallway, spotting her the instant she turned the corner.

Ayato grinned at her, and Hitomi just turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction, running away through different halls until she hit something, hard, falling onto her back. Looking up she found herself in a familiar position, staring up into angry, blazing red eyes.

The boy narrowed his eyes, watching her scrambled to her feet, looking behind her before darting into the nearest closet that just happened to be in that in the hallway.

She waited, praying the boy wouldn't say anything. She heard some cursing, before she heard the boy shouting, before there was silence. Then the door was ripped open, and Hitomi prepared to kick and fight, until she realized this wasn't Ayato.

"He's gone. Are you stupid or something?! What are you doing getting mixed up with him?! I told you stay away!" He growled, getting close to her. Hitomi flinched, but stood her ground. "Yeah, I know. I tried, failed, here we are." Hitomi said. "So what's your name anyway? I'm Hitomi." She was curious as to which brother he was. He looked at her, clearly irritated. "Tch, Subaru."

 _Do not laugh._ Hitomi ordered herself, due to the fact that... well. _Subaru._ Like the car.

"Well.. thanks for not telling Ayato I was hiding there..." Subaru just scoffed. "I wasn't helping you, I just didn't want that idiot get his way." Hitomi nodded, but Subaru was still in the way of getting out, he was standing in the doorway, effectively keeping her inside. "Why were you running from him for?" Subaru asked.

"Well.. um... because yesterday I kicked him in the shin." Subaru's eyes widened, and he would have looked amused. "You did that ha? Your screwed... why'd you kick him?" Fuck this bastard was trying to figure out if she knew.

Hitomi weighed her options. Tell him the truth, he finds out she knows, there's a possibility that he'll kill her. On the other hand, she lies, he might know. She dodges the topic, he might push further. He is pushing further. I need to find the right words...

"Because he cornered in a class room after bulling me in class by throwing paper and pencils at me. I defended myself." Bullet dodged. Yes.

Subaru looked at me, before his eyes narrowed. "So.. uh... can I leave or.." Hitomi asked, looking behind him. Subaru clicked his tongue, moving aside. "You better watch yourself... Ayato will get you, even if you try to run you can't hide forever."

"Yes, well, not right now he isn't." She said, walking past him on her way to class.

Fuck Ayato. She doesn't know what she was worried about. In fact, she won't run next time. (Lies.)

Hitomi marched on her way to next class. That's twice now she's skipped this class.. damn. That will be a pain later. Hope her parents don't find out.

Heading into her next class, she let out a breath of relief. There were no weirdos in this class, or the rest of her classes after that, she was in the clear for the rest of the night. 

Until she exited the building, and saw Ayato waiting there. Hitomi did a 180, darting down the hallway, because at this point she was a pro and it was only her second da- night.

She found a window and jumped out, falling into the bushes, and climbing out of said bushes, sneaking around the back and calling her mom, who was picking her up, saying something along the lines of, 'Hey, yeah, I just want to come out this way please don't asked questions, I'm avoid socializing and humiliation (and Death) please..'

Her mom picked her up, no questions asked, except for the 'when I was your age' talk which was annoying but better than questions. The moment she got home she closed all her windows and hid under her covers, recovering from the anxiety of the day, and the anxiety of tomorrow night. 

Because vampires are real.

And they went to her school. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
